eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jon Schnee
Jon Schnee '''ist der Bastardsohn von Lord Eddard Stark und einer Frau, deren Identität Quelle zahlreicher Spekulationen ist. Er wurde von seinem Vater inmitten seiner Halbgeschwister in Winterfell aufgezogen, doch bevor er erwachsen wurde, trat er der Nachtwache bei. Jon wird ständig von seinem Albino-Schattenwolf Geist begleitet. Er ist einer der wichtigsten POV-Charaktere in den Büchern. Charakter & Erscheinung Zu Beginn von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Jon vierzehn Jahre alt. Jon wurde als ein Stark und Nordmann aufgezogen und übernahm in vielerlei Hinsicht auch deren Überzeugungen und Sinn für Ehre, an denen er versucht, sich in komplexen und moralisch mehrdeutigen Situationen zu orientieren. Jon muss unter seiner Herkunft als Bastard leiden und fühlt sich oft fremd in Winterfell, nicht zuletzt, weil Catelyn ihn nicht akzeptiert. Er liebt seine Halbgeschwister, jedes für seine Eigenheiten: Robb ist für ihn gleichzeitig ein bester Freund und ein ständiger Begleiter, Bran mag er weil er so eigensinnig ist, Sansa, obwohl sie ihn immer nur "mein Halbbruder" nennt und vor allem Arya, weil er sich in ihrer Halsstarrigkeit wiederfindet und sie ihn immer zum Lachen bringt. Von Theon Graufreud, dem Mündel der Starks, hält er allerdings wenig. Selbst mit vierzehn Jahren heißt es, dass Jon mehr Merkmale eines Stark besitzt als seine anderen Geschwister. Er hat einen schlanken Körper und ein längliches, ernstes Gesicht, mit dunkelbraunem Haar und grauen Augen. Jon ist ein sehr guter Schwertkämpfer. Der Stallmeister Hullen attestiert Jon, dass er ein noch besserer Reiter sei. Ihn interessiert die ganze Welt und ihm ist kein Abenteuer zu heikel, um etwas von der Welt zu sehen. Selbst in den Frostfängen erfreut er sich an den Wundern der Natur. Jon bewundert Daeron I. Targaryen, weil dieser mit nur 14 Jahren Dorne erobert habe. Zu Tyrion Lennister entwickelt er eine Art Freundschaft, als dieser in Winterfell ist und später mit Jon zusammen an die Mauer reist. Jon fragt sich oft, was Tyrion wohl über manche Menschen sagen würde. Schließlich entscheidet er sich, der Nachtwache beizutreten, wo seine Geburt und Herkunft von geringer Bedeutung sind. Diese Entscheidung beinhaltet aber auch, seine Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen, womit er lange zu kämpfen hat. Doch nach und nach beginnt er zu verstehen, was es bedeutet, ein Schwarzer Bruder zu sein und schließlich akzeptiert er seine Rolle als Teil der Nachtwache. Nach seinem Beitritt in die Nachtwache trägt er der Tradition nach ausschließlich schwarze Kleidung. Im Laufe des Großen Ausmarsches in das Land Jenseits der Mauer erfährt er seinen ersten Wolfstraum und wird zum ersten Mal damit konfrontiert, dass er ein Leibwechsler sein könnte, als er im Körper von Geist Dinge sieht, die er nicht sehen dürfte. '''In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Kit Harington. Biographie Das Geheimnis um Jons Mutter bleibt in den Büchern ungewiss. Jedoch wird vermutet, dass Wylla seine Mutter ist, da Edric Dayne erzählt, dass er und Jon Milchbrüder wären (näheres unten). Er ist vermutlich gegen Ende von Roberts Rebellion geboren worden, etwa zur Zeit der Plünderung von Königsmund. Als Eddard aus dem Krieg nach Winterfell zurückkehrte brachte er das Neugeborene mit nach Winterfell und bestand, auch gegen den Widerstand seiner Frau, darauf Ihn in seiner Familie großzuziehen. Jon hat einen älteren Halbbruder, Robb, zwei jüngere Halbschwestern, Sansa und Arya, und zwei jüngere Halbbrüder, Bran und Rickon. Jons Anwesenheit auf Winterfell ist ein häufiger Streitpunkt zwischen Eddard und Catelyn, die in ihm eine stete Erinnerung an die Untreue ihres Mannes sieht. Daher verhält sie sich gegenüber Jon kühl und distanziert. Sie gibt ihm das Gefühl, unerwünscht zu sein. Eddard behandelt ihn jedoch wie seine anderen Kinder, mit denen Jon ein gutes Verhältnis aufgebaut hat, insbesondere mit Robb und Arya. Robb und Jon erlaubten sich einmal einen Scherz mit ihren jüngeren Geschwistern, als sie noch klein waren: Robb führte Sansa, Arya und Bran in die Gruft von Winterfell, wo er ihnen von den Geistern der Verstorbenen erzählte. Dann stieg der mit Mehl bestreute Jon aus einem der Gräber. Bran klammert sich an Robbs Bein, Sansa läuft schreiend zur Treppe zurück, aber Arya erkennt Jon und tritt ihm vors Schienbein. Anschließend müssen alle lachen. In seiner Kindheit träumte Jon immer davon, einmal für seine Heldentaten geehrt zu werden. Sein Lieblingskindheitstraum war, dass er seinem Vater das Leben rettet und dafür das Ahnenschwert Eis als Belohnung erhält. Später schämt er sich dafür, denn er hätte Robb in diesem Traum dessen Geburtsrecht streitig gemacht. Theorien über Jons Mutter Jon Schnees Herkunft bleibt ein Rätsel, da Eddard nur selten und nie ausführlich oder eindeutig über dieses Thema gesprochen hat. *Als Catelyn Eddard mit dem Gerücht konfrontiert, Jons Mutter sei Ashara Dayn, antwortet Eddard nicht. Auch Cersei Lennister glaubt, Jons Mutter sei Lady Dayne gewesen. , da Edric Dayne, der von Wylla gesäugt wurde, Arya erzählt hat, er und Jon seien Milchbrüder gewesen. Catelyn denkt, dass sie als mögliche Mutter in Frage kommt. *Als Robert Baratheon Eddard nach Jons Mutter fragt, behauptet er, es sei eine Frau von niederer Geburt mit Namen Wylla gewesen. Sansa berichtet, dass die Leute flüstern, seine Mutter sei eine Gemeine gewesen. *Laut Godric Borrell soll die Tochter des Fischers, die Eddard zu Beginn von Roberts Rebellion aus dem Grünen Tal in den Norden transportieren sollte, die Mutter von Jon sein. *Jon selbst träumt oft von seiner Mutter: in seinen Träumen ist sie schön und hat warme Augen und ist von hoher Geburt. Jon Schnee selbst denkt aber auch oft, dass sie eine gewöhnliche Prostituierte oder Ehebrecherin gewesen sein muss, warum sonst hätte Eddard sie verlassen und würde nie über sie sprechen wollen. *Es wäre auch möglich, dass Jon der leibliche Sohn von Rhaegar Targaryen und Lyanna Stark sein könnte. Diese Annahme kann dadurch unterstützt werden, dass Lyanna vermutlich am Kindbettfieber starb und den Neugeborenen ihrem Bruder Eddard am Turm der Freude übergab, damit dieser sich um das Kind kümmert. Die brisante Abstammung könnte dann auch der Grund dafür sein, dass Eddard Jons Herkunft Zeit seines Lebens verschwiegen hat, obwohl er damit seine Ehre befleckte, wobei er ja eigentlich als die Tugend in Person dargestellt wird. Ein weiterer Hinweis wäre die Vision, die Daenerys Targaryen im Haus der Unsterblichen in Qarth hat: dort sieht sie unter vielem anderen auch eine Winterrose, die für Lyanna stehen könnte, die aus einer eisigen Mauer wächst (Jon an der Mauer) und ihren süßen Duft (Jons Heldentaten) verbreitet. Jüngste Ereignisse thumb|300px|Jon Schnee mit Geist ©Komarck Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Jon ist zu Beginn von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer vierzehn Jahre alt. Er begleitet seinen Vater, Robb, Bran und Theon Graufreud zu einer Hinrichtung eines Deserteurs der Nachtwache. Auf dem Rückweg nach Winterfell finden sie die Schattenwolfwelpen, fünf für die Stark-Kinder und ein weiterer Albino-Welpe, der Außenseiter des Wurfes, für Jon. Seinen Wolf, der nie einen Laut von sich gibt, nennt er Geist. Auf dem Fest von Winterfell ist Jon zunächst ausnahmsweise froh über sein Bastarddasein. Er unterhält sich mit seinem Onkel Benjen Stark und bittet ihn, mit ihm auf die Mauer gehen zu dürfen, um sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen, was Benjen zunächst skeptisch sieht. Einige Tage später beobachtet er zusammen mit Arya die kämpfenden Starkkinder und Prinzen bei einer Schwertkampfübung unter der Leitung von Ser Rodrik Cassel. Jon erhält schließlich doch die Erlaubnis, sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen und reist mit seinem Onkel Benjen zur Mauer. Die Gruppe wird von Tyrion Lennister begleitet, der die Mauer sehen will. Auf dem Weg dorthin treffen sie auf Yoren und zwei Anwärter, und Jon ist bestürzt, wie heruntergekommen die Männer der Nachtwache offenbar sein können. Zwischen Tyrion und Jon entwickelt sich eine Art Freundschaft aufgrund ihrer gemeinsamen Position als Außenseiter in ihrer Familie. An der Mauer ist Jon zunächst zurückhaltend und distanziert. Er verachtet die anderen Rekruten, die diese Gefühle erwidern und ihm seine edle Herkunft und seine gute Ausbildung übel nehmen. Vor allem als sein Onkel Benjen die Mauer für einen Patrouillenritt verlässt, fühlt sich Jon sehr alleine. Nach einem Streit und einer anschließenden Prügelei mit Grenn und drei anderen Rekruten führt er ein Gespräch mit Donal Noye, welches sein Verhalten gegenüber seinen neuen Brüdern ändern lässt. Er versucht fortan, die anderen zu unterstützen und zu trainieren, was ihm die Feindschaft mit dem Waffenmeister Ser Allisar Thorn einbringt. Als sich Jon und Tyrion voneinander verabschieden, bittet er ihn, auf dem Rückweg in Winterfell nach Bran zu sehen und ihm in irgendeiner Form Hilfe zukommen zu lassen. Jon beschützt den später eingetroffenen Samwell Tarly vor der Tyrannei und dem Spott einiger Rekruten und vor Ser Allisar Thorn. Beim Abendessen setzt er sich zu Sam und dieser erzählt ihm seine Geschichte und wie sein Vater ihm gedroht hat, ihn umzubringen, wenn er nicht auf sein Erbe verzichtet und das Schwarz anlegt. Später versucht er die anderen Rekruten zu überreden, Sam in Zukunft in Ruhe zu lassen. Alle stimmen zu außer Rast, den Pyp, Grenn, Jon und Geist in der folgenden Nacht einen Besuch abstatten. Sie drohen ihm, indem Geist Rast in die Kehle beißt, gerade so fest, dass ein wenig Blut hervortritt. Als Sam Jon Wochen später dafür dankt und ihn einen Freund nennt, sagt Jon, dass sie mehr etwas anderes Freunde seien, nämlich Brüder. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell An dem Tag, an dem er aus der Ausbildung von Ser Allisar entlassen wird, macht er sich Sorgen um Sam, der in der Ausbildungsgruppe zurückbleiben soll. Er macht einen nächtlichen langen Ausritt und denkt darüber nach, ob er überhaupt den Eid ablegen will, denn ihm wird klar, dass er dann niemals die Welt sehen wird. Dann aber besinnt er sich eines Besseren und geht zu Maester Aemon, um dafür zu bitten, dass dieser Sam als Kämmerer aufnimmt. Als Sam ihm voll Freude erzählt, dass er auch die Ausbildung abschließen darf, tut Jon verwundert. Zusammen gehen sie zur Zeremonie in die Septe, wo Jon zu seinem Entsetzen erfährt, dass auch er den Kämmerern zugeteilt wird. Zornig beschwert er sich darüber, bis Sam ihm klarmacht, dass er als persönlicher Kämmerer von Jeor Mormont wahrscheinlich zum neuen Lord Kommandanten erzogen werden soll. Später am Tag reitet er mit Sam und einer Eskorte zum Götterhain nördlich der Mauer in den Verfluchten Wald, wo er seinen Eid ablegt. Auf der Reise entdeckt Geist eine verweste menschliche Hand. Jeor Mormont führt persönlich eine Expedition an, die sie erneut in den Wald führt. Geist findet zwei Leichen: Jafer Blumen und Othor, die mit Benjen Stark ausgeritten waren. Die Leichen haben seltsame Merkmale, sodass Mormont befiehlt, sie in die Festung zu bringen, damit Maester Aemon sie untersuchen kann. In der Zwischenzeit trifft die Nachricht von König Roberts Tod und Eddards Gefangennahme in der Schwarzen Festung ein. Als Ser Allisar Jon als Verräterbastard beschimpft, geht dieser mit einem Dolch auf ihn los und wird unter Arrest gestellt. In der folgenden Nacht entpuppt sich die Leiche Othors als Wiederkehrender, der versucht, in Mormonts Schlafgemach einzudringen. Im letzten Moment können Jon Schnee und Geist den Untoten aufhalten. Jon hat sich ernsthaft die Hand verbrannt in dieser Nacht und muss fortan einen Verband tragen, wodurch er seinen Schwertarm eine Zeit lang nicht benutzen kann. Jeor Mormont schenkt ihm das Ahnenschwert von Haus Mormont mit Namen Langklaue, ein Bastardschwert aus valyrischem Stahl, an dessen Griff zu Ehren des Hauses Stark ein weißer Schattenwolf eingeritzt wurde. Durch Sam hat Jon von Robbs Feldzug im Süden erfahren, was ihn in einen argen Gewissenskonflikt bringt, denn er fühlt sich Robb gegenüber nun wie ein Feigling, weil er nicht mitkämpft. Maester Aemon lässt ihn zu sich rufen und erklärt ihm, warum die Männer der Nachtwache keine Familie haben dürfen. Als Jon patzig antwortet, niemand könne wissen, wie er sich fühle, erzählt ihm Aemon von seiner Familie und dass er der Sohn von Maekar I. Targaryen ist. Kurz später desertiert Jon Schnee trotzdem in der Nacht, wird aber von seinen Freunden eingeholt und zurückgebracht. Jeor Mormont war durch Maester Aemon vorgewarnt und er hat Jon von einer Wache überwachen lassen. Nachsichtig konfrontiert er Jon damit und macht ihm klar, dass er im Süden nichts anrichten könne, dass sein Platz vielmehr bei der Nachtwache sei. Dann sagt er ihm, dass er einen großen Feldzug jenseits der Mauer plane, um sich Manke Rayder entgegenzustellen und Benjen Stark zu suchen und dass Jon Schnee und Geist ihn begleiten sollen. Jon verspricht, dass er nicht mehr versuchen werde, zu fliehen. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Vor dem Großen Ausmarsch erzählt Jeor Mormont Jon die Geschichte von Maester Aemon und wie er einst fast selbst König geworden wäre, aber zugunsten seines Bruders Aegon V. Targaryen verzichtete. Auf dem Weg in den Norden finden sie mehrere verlassene Wildlingsdörfer, darunter Weißbaum. In Crasters Bergfried erfahren sie, dass der selbst ernannte König-jenseits-der-Mauer Manke Rayder sein Volk bei den Frostfängen sammelt. Craster behauptet außerdem, Benjen Stark seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen zu haben. Jon lernt außerdem Goldy kennen, die Sams Herz erweicht, und er findet heraus, dass Craster seine Töchter heiratet und seine Söhne den Anderen opfert, was Jeor Mormont allerdings schon wußte. Nach einer Nacht bei Crasters Bergfried ziehen sie weiter. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen thumb|350px|Jon Schnee kann Ygritte nicht töten ©M. Luisa Giliberti Auf der Faust der Ersten Menschen bezieht die Nachtwache ihr Lager. Jon erfährt, dass Mormont hier erst einmal Stellung beziehen möchte, was aber bedeutet, dass sie nicht weiter nach Benjen Stark suchen können. Geist führt Jon zu einer Stelle, wo jemand vor kurzem einen Umhang der Nachtwache vergraben hat: darin befinden sich Pfeil- und Speerspitzen aus Drachenglas. Als Qhorin endlich eintrifft, besprechen er und Mormont das weitere Vorgehen: der Lord Kommandant geht auf dessen Vorschlag ein, drei Kundschaftergruppen in den Norden zu schicken, die herausfinden sollen, was Manke Rayder in den Frostfängen sucht. Qhorin wünscht sich Jon Schnee in seiner Gruppe. Nach ein paar Tagen entdecken sie im Klagenden Pass ein Lagerfeuer hoch oben auf dem Pass. Qhorin schickt Jon und Steinschlange los, die in der Nacht den Pass erklettern, die drei Wildlinge überraschen und zwei von ihnen töten. Jon nimmt das Wildlingsmädchen Ygritte gefangen. Als sie wieder zu Qhorin stoßen, fordert der ihn auf, sie zu töten, da alles andere zu gefährlich sei. Dafür lassen sie ihn allein. Jon hebt sein Schwert, bringt es aber nicht fertig und lässt Ygritte laufen. Er erfährt von Qhorin, dass Manke einst ein Grenzer war. Am nächsten Tag hat er einen ersten bewussten Wolfstraum, in dem er von Bran träumt, dessen Gesicht in einem Wehrholzbaum ist, und dann ist er im Körper von Geist und blickt auf das Lager von Manke Rayder, bevor Geist von einem Adler angegriffen wird. Qhorin entscheidet sich, umzukehren, nachdem sie den schwer verletzten Schattenwolf gefunden und versorgt haben. Schnell merken sie, dass sie verfolgt werden. Alle Versuche, sie abzuhängen scheitern, und am Ende bleiben nur noch Qhorin und Jon übrig. Halbhand befiehlt Jon, zu den Wildingen überzulaufen und in Erfahrung zu bringen, was sie vorhaben. Als sie von Rasselhemd und seinen Leuten eingeholt werden, gehorcht Jon Qhorins Befehl, und als die Wildlinge verlangen, dass er Qhorin als Zeichen seiner Glaubwürdigkeit töten soll, tut er das mit der Hilfe von Geist. Ygritte, die in der Gruppe ist, spricht sich für Jon aus und so wird er erst einmal von den Wildlingen aufgenommen. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Jon wird von Rasselhemd in Mankes Lager am Milchwasser gebracht. Manke verhört Jon und erklärt ihm, dass er ihn bereits zweimal gesehen habe: einmal, als Jon noch ein Kind war, und dann vor zwei Jahren auf dem Fest für König Robert auf Winterfell. Nachdem Manke Jon erklärt hat, dass er die Nachtwache verlassen habe, weil er sich nicht durch Traditionen einengen lassen wollte, behauptet Jon, dass er desertiert sei, weil er als Bastard steht weniger wert sei als seine Halbgeschwister. Das überzeugt Manke und er nimmt Jon im Freien Volk auf. Er wird Tormunds Gruppe zugeteilt, der sich auch Ygritte und Ryk anschließen. Tormund zeigt Jon die Riesen, die auf Mammuts in Mankes Heer reiten. Als die Wildlinge die Überreste der Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen entdecken und Manke Jon zur Rede stellt, rettet Ygritte ihn, indem sie behauptet, dass sie schon seit einiger Zeit miteinander schlafen. Jon und Ygritte werden von Manke mit Jarl und Styr über die Mauer geschickt, um die Schwarze Festung aus dem Rückhalt anzugreifen. An diesem Abend fordert Ygritte, dass sie auch tatsächlich miteinander schlafen. Auf dem Weg zur Mauer schlafen sie zum ersten Mal miteinander in einer Nacht, in der der Rote Wanderer besonders hell leuchtet, und danach noch viele weitere Male. Dabei geginnt Jon langsam zu vergessen, dass er einen Eid geschworen hat. An der Mauer schickt Jon Geist zur Schwarzen Festung, da er ihn nicht mit über die Mauer nehmen kann. Es dauert einen ganzen Tag, bis sie die Mauer gegen Mitternacht schließlich erklommen haben, wobei Jarl und drei seiner Männer sowie zwei von Styrs Männer ums Leben kommen. Hinter der Mauer angekommen, bekommt Jon die Möglichkeit zu flüchten, als die Wildlinge bei Königinkron von Brans Schattenwolf Sommer angegriffen werden. In dem Gewirr kann Jon auf einem Pferd fliehen, wird jedoch von einem Pfeil ins Bein getroffen. Er überlebt die Wunde und erreicht die Schwarze Festung, wo er erfährt, dass Bran und Rickon von Theon Graufreud getötet worden sind. Er hilft Donal Noye bei der Verteidigung der Festung gegen Styrs Attacken. Alle Wildlinge werden getötet, auch Ygritte, die in Jons Armen stirbt. Nachdem Donal stirbt, erhält Jon das Kommando über die Verteidigung der Mauer gegen Manke. Dies gelingt ihm auch. Dennoch wird er bei der Ankunft von Allisar Thorn und Janos Slynt in der Schwarzen Festung gefangen genommen. Er soll sich mit Manke treffen, der verhandeln will, und ihn töten, um zu beweisen, dass er ein Mann der Nachtwache ist. Bevor Jon die Tat ausführen kann, erscheinen überraschend Stannis Baratheons Truppen auf dem Schlachtfeld und besiegen die klar unterlegenen Wildlinge. Jons Leistung bei der Verteidigung der Mauer hat ihm viel Unterstützung eingebracht und seine Freilassung veranlasst. Durch die Hilfe von Samwell Tarly, wird Jon als Kandidat bei der Wahl zum nächsten Lord Kommandanten aufgestellt und gewinnt die Wahl. Damit ernennt man ihn zum 998. Kommandanten der Nachtwache. Stannis schlägt ihm vor, ihn als rechtmäßigen Stark anzuerkennen, was ihn zum Lord von Winterfell erheben würde. Dafür müsse Jon Stannis lediglich als rechtmäßigen König anerkennen. Seine ersten Taten vereiteln die Pläne von Melisandre, da er Mankes Sohn von der Mauer wegschickt und durch ein anderes Kind ersetzt, damit sie es nicht dem Feuer opfern kann. A Dance with Dragons Jon wächst langsam in die Rolle als Lord Kommandant hinein. Er bezieht Donal Noyes Gemächer, nachdem dieser bei der Schlacht der Schwarzen Festung verstorben ist. Jon wird fortwährend von Stannis' Männern belästigt, die sich sowohl in der Schwarzen Festung als auch in Nachtfort, welche Jon Stannis für die Hilfe in der Schlacht überlassen hat, niedergelassen haben. Jon schlägt alle Forderungen von Stannis, dessen Männer in der Schenkung anzusiedeln, aus, da alle 16 Burgen an der Mauer und die Schenkung Eigentum der Nachtwache sind. Er schickt Sam zur Citadel nach Altsass, wo er zum nächsten Maester der Schwarzen Festung ausgebildet werden soll. Sams Begleiter sind Goldy, Maester Aemon und der Sohn von Manke Rayder. Maester Aemon und den Knaben möchte er deshalb nicht an der Mauer haben, weil er fürchtet, dass Melisandre sie aufgrund ihrer edlen Herkunft für ihre magischen Rituale verwenden könnte. Als Jon Janos Slynt befiehlt, eine der unbewohnten Burgen an der Mauer zu besetzen, weigert sich Slynt und wird schließlich von Jon persönlich wegen seines Ungehorsam geköpft. Jon verärgert auch die anderen Kommandanten, indem er die Wildlingsfrau Val zu Tormund Riesentod schickt, um mit diesem zu verhandeln. Das Ergebnis ist ein zerbrechliches Bündnis mit den Wildlingen, die Jon in die Schenkung übersiedelt und ihnen anbietet, die Mauer gegen die Anderen zu verteidigen, indem sie ungenutzte Burgen besetzen. Manke Rayder wird Melisandres Flammen übergeben. Später wird enthüllt, dass der verbrannte Mann eigentlich Rasselhemd gewesen ist. Manke wird stattdessen von Jon geschickt, um seine Schwester Arya von Ramsay Bolton zu retten. Was er nicht weiß, ist, dass es sich bei dem Mädchen eigentlich um Jeyne Pool handelt. Stannis will nach Tiefwald Motte marschieren, als Jon ihm vorschlägt, die nördlichen Bergstämme um Hilfe zu bitten. Stannis folgt Jons Ratschlag und schafft es, sich die Loyalität der Stämme zu sichern und vergrößert damit seine Macht. Bald nachdem er Tiefwald Motte eingenommen hat, erfährt er, dass Ramsay Boltons Hochzeit mit "Arya Stark" ansteht. Stannis marschiert umgehend nach Winterfell, wo die Hochzeit stattfinden soll, um den Boltons gegenüber zu treten. Melisandre erzählt Jon, dass sie in den Flammen ein Mädchen auf einem sterbenden Pferd gesehen hat, dass zur schwarzen Festung reitet. Jon ist sicher, dass es sich um Arya handelt, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass das Mädchen Alys Karstark ist. Melisandre erzählt ihm auch, dass sie ihn von Dolchen in der Dunkelheit umgeben sieht, doch Jon beachtet die Warnung nicht. Wochen, nachdem Stannis nach Winterfell aufgebrochen ist, erhält Jon einen mit "Bastard" adressierten Brief von Ramsay Bolton. Darin steht, dass Bolton Stannis besiegt hat und Manke Rayder gefangen genommen worden ist. Damit die Nachtwache weiterhin bestehen kann, muss Jon dem Haus Bolton Gefolgschaft leisten. Jon reagiert auf den Brief, verzichtet darauf, einen bevorstehenden Ausritt zu befehligen und kündigt sein Vorhaben an, in den Süden gegen Ramsay Bolton zu marschieren. Er fordert die Nachtwache nicht auf, mit ihm zu kämpfen, aber fragt sowohl sie als auch die Wildlinge, ob sie ihn aus freien Stücken unterstützen. Jons Entscheidung stößt auf großen Widerspruch bei den obersten Befehlshabern der Wache, da sie gegen seinen Eid verstößt. In der Verwirrung, die durch Wun Wuns Mord an Ser Patrek von Königsmund entsteht, wird Jon wiederholt von Bowen Marsh und andere Schwarzen Brüdern niedergestochen. Unter Tränen murmeln sie dabei "für die Wache". Ob Jon diese Attacke überlebt, bleibt ungewiss. Familie *Lord Eddard Stark, sein Vater *Mutter unbekannt, siehe oben: Abschnitt Theorien über Jons Mutter **Robb Stark, Erbe von Winterfell, sein Halbbruder **Sansa Stark, seine älteste Halbschwester **Arya Stark, seine jüngere Halbschwester **Brandon Stark, sein jüngerer Halbbruder **Rickon Stark, sein jüngster Halbbruder Stammbaum Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Jon_Snow Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Stark Schnee, Jon Schnee, Jon Schnee, Jon Schnee, Jon Schnee, Jon Schnee, Jon Schnee, Jon